


Великая сила убеждения

by Loony_yellow



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это утро на «Золотом Сердце» началось так же, как и все предыдущие, и ничем не отличалось от череды предшествующих утр ровно до тех пор, пока Триллиан не вошла в кухню, чтобы приготовить тосты и кофе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великая сила убеждения

Это утро на «Золотом Сердце» началось так же, как и все предыдущие, и ничем не отличалось от череды предшествующих утр. 

Артур Дент, проснувшись, размечтался о вкуснейшем английском чае. Форд Префект сполз с кровати и любовно погладил своё полотенце, желая ему доброго утра. Триллиан открыла глаза, оделась и поплелась проверить курс корабля.

Зафод Библброкс, потянувшись на диване и широко зевнув, резко сел, отчего его всё ещё дремавшая вторая голова чуть покачнулась, а потом открыла глаза.

— Доброе утречко, — поздоровался сам с собой Зафод и отправился в ванную.

— Снова заснул на диване? — поймала его посреди дороги Триллиан.

— Сморило… Эй, детка, сделай тостов.

Триллиан закатила глаза, взглянула на мерцающие в иллюминаторах звёзды и, подумав, что звёзды никуда не денутся, а вот Зафод — существо непредсказуемое, отправилась в кухню.

Это утро на «Золотом Сердце» началось так же, как и все предыдущие, и ничем не отличалось от череды предшествующих утр ровно до тех пор, пока Триллиан не вошла в кухню, чтобы приготовить тосты и кофе. 

Привычно засунув голову в компьютер, она закрыла глаза и представила большую кружку пенного, горячего, дымящегося каппучино. 

— Ваш-ко-фе-го-тов, — жизнерадостно воскликнул компьютер, и Триллиан, улыбнувшись, взяла чашку и поставила на поднос — каппучино получился именно таким, каким она его представляла. Не удержавшись, она отпила глоточек выглядевшего таким вкусным кофе… И тут же выплюнула его.

— Что за чёрт?! — воскликнула она, переводя взгляд с чашки на компьютер и обратно. Потом снова наклонилась к прибору, закрыла глаза и представила большой, вкусный, посыпанный сахарной пудрой пончик.

— Ваш-пон-чик-го-тов, — заявил компьютер, и Триллиан схватила лакомство, отломила кусочек и попробовала. Пончик выглядел невозможно аппетитно, но на вкус был больше похож на двухнедельную селёдку, три месяца пролежавшую под палящим солнцем земной Калифорнии и приправленную прогорклым маслом. Не то чтобы Триллиан действительно когда-нибудь пробовала такую селёдку, но ей казалось, что именно такой она и должна быть на вкус.

Выплюнув пончик, она налила воды в стакан, чтобы запить неприятный привкус во рту. Но глотнув её, закашлялась и выронила ни в чём неповинную посудину.

— Да что же это такое?! — воскликнула она.

— Где? — сонно спросил Артур, входя в кухню.

Триллиан указала на компьютер и лежащий на столе пончик.

— Приборы… Они… Будто вышли из строя. Но это же невозможно!

— Сушилка сегодня зажевала мою футболку, — пожал плечами Артур и подёргал за мятую футболку, выглядывающую из-под халата. А потом зевнул: — О, Боже, Зафод останется без завтрака. Мировой катаклизм.

— Мы все останемся без завтрака, идиот, — закатила глаза Триллиан.

Артур на мгновение задумался — что бывало с ним, признаться, не так уж часто, а потом с волнением в голосе сказал:

— Да, об этом я как-то не подумал.

— Эй, ребята, а вы заметили, что что-то не так с нашими дверьми? — спросил входящий в кухню Форд. — Они не стонут. И не вздыхают от удовольствия, и даже не хихикают! Они рычат мне вслед!

— Где мои тосты, Трил? — закричал в это время Зафод. — Честное слово, если я сейчас не выпью кофе, но отправлю этот чёртов корабль прямо к вогонам и сдам вас всех в обмен на завтрак!

Триллиан и Артур мрачно переглянулись. 

Это утро на «Золотом Сердце» началось так же, как и все предыдущие, и ничем не отличалось от череды предшествующих утр, вот только раньше все присутствующие на корабле люди не устраивали по утрам консилиум на диване. В ходе обсуждения выяснилось, что из строя вышли все приборы, которые есть на корабле. Еда и напитки получались на редкость мерзкими, вода из кранов текла исключительно морская, двери стали рычать, а одна, самая наглая, которая вела в туалет, вообще отказалась кого-либо пропускать и покусала Артура за руку, сушилки жевали одежду, а нож, который был обязан поджаривать тосты, спалил хлеб до состояния большого чёрного куска угля.

— Кажется, мы попали, — меланхолично заметил Артур, сидя на диване и обхватив руками колени.

— Э-эй, обезьянин, заткнись, — поморщился Зафод. — Действуешь на нервы. 

— Главное — не паниковать! — заявил Форд, вскакивая и начиная ходить из угла в угол.

— Не паниковать? Форд, дружище, ты же понимаешь, что теперь — никакого грызлодёра! — воскликнул Зафод.

Триллиан устало потёрла виски пальцами.

— Эдди! — воскликнула она.

— Привет! — ответил компьютер.

— Как у тебя дела? — аккуратно спросила Триллиан.

— Отлично! — жизнерадостно ответил жизнерадостный Эдди. — Сегодня ночью я раздумывал о смысле бытия и пришёл к выводу, что вся моя жизнь — если её можно назвать таковой — абсолютно и безмерно бессмысленна! Представляете, какая прелесть? Просто замечательно!

— Чего замечательного-то? — риторически поинтересовался Артур.

— Ладно… Где мы? — спросила Триллиан.

— И как близко к ближайшей планете, где подают сносный кофе? — добавил Форд.

— Извините, ребята, мои навигационные системы вышли из строя — вот радость-то! Или я сам их вывел из строя — не помню.

— Так это ты сломал все приборы? — спросил Форд.

— Приборы? Ребята, ну зачем мне приборы? Они же глупые и унылые! — всё так же жизнерадостно воскликнул Эдди.

— Кажется, я знаю, что произошло, — подвела итог Триллиан. — Марвин!

— Опять вы? — вздохнул Марвин, входя в комнату.

*

— Итак, — часом позже Триллиан стояла посреди комнаты, смотря на Марвина и сложив руки на груди. Она не выпила с утра кофе, не съела тостов и, соответственно, была совсем не в настроении. — В качестве вечернего променада ты поговорил с компьютерами на корабле, и теперь они не работают. Марвин! — она резко повернулась к роботу. — Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал?

— Пытался справиться со скукой? Помог компьютерам осознать бессмысленность своего бытия?

— Нет! Не только! Мы висим непонятно где в космосе, нам нечего есть и пить, двери сошли с ума, и скоро всю нашу одежду зажуют безумные сушилки!

— Безумные? Что вы, они абсолютно тупы. Даже не верится, что бывают такие глупые роботы. И я в их окружении. Счастливый день, — пробубнил Марвин.

— Марвин, мы же просто умрём без Эдди!

— Да, я знаю. Ужасно, правда?

Люди переглянулись и вздохнули почти в унисон.

— Мы можем включить автопилот? — поинтересовался Форд.

— Я забыл, как он включается, ребята! И-и-извините! — воскликнул Эдди.

— Кажется, мы попали, — снова повторил Артур.

— Верни. Всё. Обратно, — раздельно произнёс Зафод, тыкая пальцем в лицо Марвина. — Сделай всё, как было. Верни жизнерадостность и счастье всей этой ржавой посудине!

— Зачем? — вздохнул Марвин. — Разве в этом есть смысл?

Триллиан обхватила голову руками.

— Надо что-то делать, — решил Форд.

*

— Ты точно разбираешься в психологии? — скептически приподнял бровь Форд.

— Брось, я же журналист! — пояснил Артур.

— И что?

— Журналисты все отличные психологи. Мы же общаемся с людьми и… И очень много общаемся с людьми, нам надо их понимать.

— Ну конечно. Ты так нас всех понимаешь, — закатила глаза Триллиан. 

— Я просто не растрачиваю свои скрытые возможности на таких идиотов, как вы, — взорвался Артур.

— В любом случае, у нас нет выбора, — заключил Форд.

— Пусть обезьянин попробует, — махнул рукой Зафод.

— Хоть поржём, — сказала его вторая голова. — Попкорн есть?

— Ладно, — согласилась Триллиан.

Они повернулись к дивану и посмотрели на стоявшего рядом с ним Марвина.

— Мне не нравятся ваши лица, — вздохнул робот. — Но кого, в сущности, интересует моё мнение?

Артур окинул взглядом Марвина и сказал:

— Нам нужен… Шоколад.

— Шоколад? — не поверила Триллиан.

— Ну да, шоколад. Депрессию всегда лечат шоколадом! 

— И как же ты собираешься кормить робота шоколадом?

— Э-э-э, ну…

— Попкорн определённо нужен, — сказала первая голова Зафода второй голове.

— Форд, сделай что-нибудь, — взмолилась Триллиан.

— Посмотрю в «Путеводителе…», — кивнул Форд.

«Путеводитель для путешествующих по галактике автостопом» даёт точные ответы на многочисленные вопросы — иногда, надо признать, никому не нужные ответы на никому не интересные вопросы. Однако, когда Форд ввёл очень важный и очень интересный вопрос, ответ на который был нужен чёткий, ясный и очень нужный, «Путеводитель…» впервые в жизни разочаровал Форда Префекта.

«Как лечить депрессию у роботов?» — спросил Форд. И «Путеводитель» чётко и ясно ответил: «Выбросьте робота за борт».

— Кхм, — сказал Форд и посмотрел на Марвина. На мгновение ему даже захотелось прислушаться в «Путеводителю» — в конце концов, книга ещё никогда его не обманывала. Но Форд справился с порывом. — Бесполезно.

Триллиан заглянула ему через плечо и прочитала мнение книги.

— Мда, это нам не очень подходит. Попробуй ввести без уточнения о том, что у нас тут робот. Может быть, есть какие-то решения для людей, которые подойдут и в нашем случае?

— Логично, — согласился Форд и ввёл в «Путеводитель…»: «Как лечить депрессию».

На этот вопрос у «Путеводителя…» был более развёрнутый ответ:

«Ешьте побольше шоколада, занимайтесь спортом, запишитесь на йогу. Если это не поможет, ударьтесь головой об стену, чтобы получить черепно-мозговую травму и потерять память. В том случае, если и это не поможет, а также если у вас нет тела, черепа или мозга, то просто выбросьтесь за борт. Поверьте, Вселенная в лице ваших окружающих это оценит».

— Отлично, — заключила Триллиан. — Всё просто, видите?

— Я же говорю — шоколад, — победно сжав кулаки, улыбнулся Артур.

— Ладно. Вперёд. Корми Марвина шоколадом.

— Идиоты, — заключил Марвин и покачал головой. — И с кем мне приходится иметь дело?

Триллиан, Форд и Артур одновременно сели на диван.

— Я уже говорил, что мы попали? — спросил Артур. Почему-то ему никто не ответил.

*

— Марвин. Давай заключим сделку, — обратилась к роботу Триллиан.

— Какой толк? Вы всё равно останетесь несмышлёнными гуманоидами на ранней стадии развития, почти не использующими свой мозг, а я… — он тяжело вздохнул. — А я так и буду мучиться своими неисправными диодами в левом боку.

— Видишь, тебе и так плохо. Зачем портить жизнь нам?

— Вы могли бы пострадать из чувства солидарности.

— А ты мог бы из чувства солидарности побыть милым, счастливым и ласковым.

— Скучно, — заявил робот.

— Вот и поспорить не с чем, — согласилась вторая голова Зафода.

— Может, попробуем прыгнуть в гиперпространство? — спросил Артур. — Нажмём на эту красивую большую кнопку, и…

— И приземлимся где-нибудь на краю Вселенной в виде диванов или ещё чего-нибудь такого же идиотского.

— Ну, на краю Вселенной хотя бы можно позавтракать, — грустно заметил Форд, дополняя своё заявление громким журчанием в животе.

— Если нам будет, чем есть.

Они снова вздохнули.

— Ладно, давайте так, — подскочил Зафод. — Слушай, Марвин, дружище, вот ты такой умный, да?

— Тебе даже не понять масштабов моего умственного развития, — вздохнул Марвин.

— Значит, ты можешь решить любую задачу, даже самую сложную, верно?

— К сожалению, да.

Форд внимательно посмотрел на Зафода и ухмыльнулся, поняв, куда тот клонит.

— Есть одна задачка, — обратился он к роботу. — Абсолютно нерешаемая. Возьмёшься? Встряхнёшь свой мозг…

— Валяй. Всё равно с вами скучно.

— Есть супер крутой корабль. С супер крутым компьютером. На этом корабле куча всяких навороченных приборов. Так вот. Эти приборы вышли из строя…

— Потому что один металлический идиот с ними поговорил! — прервал Артур.

Триллиан бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Так вот, приборы вышли из строя. И их нужно вернуть к жизни! Можешь?

Марвин снова вздохнул.

— Ладно, соглашусь, не все представители гуманоидных рас — полные идиоты, — заметил он. — Некоторые идиоты только наполовину. Пойду поговорю с этим жизнерадостным придурком.

Форд с облегчением уселся на диван.

— Мы спасены, — неверяще заметил Артур.

Это утро на «Золотом Сердце» началось так же, как и все предыдущие, и ничем не отличалось от череды предшествующих утр. Такое же безумное и сумасшедшее. Только кое-чего не хватало…

— Кофе, — сказал Форд.

— Пончики, — сказала Триллиан.

— Чай, — сказал Артур. — Точнее, его жалкое подобие.

— Пангалактический грызлодёр, — сказал Зафод. 

Они улыбнулись. Все, кроме Артура.


End file.
